


suddenly it seemed so right...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Pregnancy Test", Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut, more missing kisses, season 4, we've moved beyond the taking it slow phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: My take on what happened at Stevie’s apartment during David and Patrick's "private time" after they started kissing in “Pregnancy Test” from Patrick's POV. In other words, very little talking and lots of heavy petting. ;) (all of the fics in this series can be read as one-shots, so don't worry if you haven't read them all)





	suddenly it seemed so right...

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on keeping these in episodic order since I can't seem to make my brain think of ideas chronologically. And yes, I've read many versions of this scene by other authors and have loved them all, but I wanted to take a stab at it.

“Lock it up, David, lock it up…”

It’s hard to keep kissing David while he’s laughing, even if there’s something about it that makes Patrick’s chest feel light and floaty. He’s never known intimacy to be like this, so easy and natural, where the feel of someone’s lips vibrating in laughter against his own could manage to center him somehow. Even the knowledge of his past with Rachel and conversations he is currently actively avoiding can’t seem to weigh him down.

Keeping his hand curled around David’s head, he leans back enough to free David’s lips, allowing the audible laugh David has been holding in to escape in the small space between them.

“Do you think you can get it together, or should we take a minute and finish our drinks?” he teases, secretly hopeful that he can get a bit more of the strong whiskey in his system to counteract some lingering nerves. As easy as this intimacy is, it’s still all really new and he has a feeling tonight will lead to never before ventured territory he might not feel as confident exploring.

“Whiskey sounds good,” David chuckles, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he drops a quick kiss to the corner of Patrick’s mouth. It’s sweet and tender and the swoosh it triggers deep in his belly has him taking a quick, deep breath. Moving his hand from David’s neck to his knee, his fingers trace a tiny hole in the denim as he takes a big gulp of his whiskey. It tingles as it goes down, but he follows with another sip, welcoming the warmth it leaves behind even as his throat protests the burn. It’s as he goes for the last bit of his drink that he notices he’s being watched. David, with his own glass against his lips, is staring rather pointedly at Patrick’s mouth. All trace of humor seemingly well out of sight.

“What?” he asks with a smirk before downing the rest of his drink.

David doesn’t answer, apparently rendered mute as Patrick’s tongue darts out to capture nonexistent remnants of the whiskey along his bottom lip. They’ll have to figure out later where David’s still half full glass ended up, but for now, Patrick’s too focused on the man grabbing his face and doing his best to suck the last of the whiskey from his tongue. His brain is jumping many, many steps ahead, but he can’t help but imagine another part of his body being worshipped in much the same way. David’s onslaught of Patrick’s mouth slows suddenly, lips soft and more exploratory as one of his hands moves from Patrick’s face to down his chest, fingers splaying wide over his sternum.

When those fingers curl into a ball, taking some of the fabric of Patrick’s sweater with them, want surges and gathers behind his ribcage in anticipation.

“Feeling sexy, yet?” David murmurs against his mouth, warm lips leaving Patrick’s to trace a wet path along his jaw, finding a new home in the spot where the hickey from earlier in the day was just barely visible. Patrick’s response comes in a huff of air as David’s tongue traces the abraded skin, his whole body bowing forward in search of something he doesn’t have the words to ask for. He just wants more, more of David’s mouth, his hands, his voice, his everything…

One thing he does know, is they need to get rid of some of these clothes. David still has the front of his sweater fisted in his hand, so he reaches between them, covering David’s hand with his to draw his attention. David looks somewhat dazed as he lifts his head from Patrick’s neck, lips swollen and wet and...fuck...

Patrick’s speech is breathy and uneven, but he manages to get out a request to have David help get his sweater off, which he obliges, stretching the garment a bit more than necessary as he tugs it over Patrick’s head. Patrick moves his hands to David’s sides to have him do the same, but David swats him away, shaking his head in amused disapproval as he goes to carefully remove his own sweater.

“This is cashmere and must be handled with care,” he informs Patrick, standing to place the now folded garment over the back of Stevie’s chair by the bed.

He stops there and Patrick watches him bend down, lean muscles flexing along his back as he works to unlace his shoes. God, he wants his hands on David so bad. Quickly toeing off his own shoes, he stands, making the move to be the first to crawl onto the bed. Being with David, and a man, might be new, but Patrick has always been confident and he figures it’s best to just forge ahead. David will redirect him if he makes a misstep. That trust in David is something he hasn’t ever had the need to question and when David slides onto the mattress beside him, that trust has him not hesitating to pull him in close.

David’s mouth is warm and searching against his as Patrick drags him down, hand sinking in the back of David’s hair as his larger body presses Patrick into the mattress. It’s such a new sensation, feeling somewhat overpowered while being kissed, but he decides quickly that he likes it, especially when David’s thigh slides between his legs and aligns perfectly with his groin.

Rocking his hips up in search of friction, he finds himself practically panting against David’s mouth as David takes a firm grip of his hip and grinds his body down to meet him. It feels amazing and he gets lost in sensation, fingers now gripping at David’s waist as they rock together, kisses getting sloppy as Stevie’s bed groans and creaks beneath them.

“I want to make you feel good,” David mutters against Patrick’s cheek, his fingers curling beneath Patrick’s waistband. “Can I…?” he questions, not putting the request into words, instead letting his thumb ask as it circles the button on Patrick’s jeans. Not sure he’d say no to much of anything in this moment, Patrick quickly nods, beyond desperate to feel David’s hands on him. If there had been any hesitancy before, that’s long gone now.

David takes his mouth in a deep, probing kiss, momentarily redirecting Patrick’s thoughts until he feels David’s fingers slide into his jeans and cup his dick over his boxer briefs. Groaning deep in his throat, Patrick’s hips surge upward and David rewards the movement with a firm squeeze, sending shockwaves straight to Patrick’s balls.

“Fuck, David…” Patrick moans, one hand gripping David’s wrist to urge him to keep touching him as the other reaches up to palm David’s cheek. It’s softness and strength, one hand soaking up the tenderness he can feel in David’s kiss as the other holds on as David’s fingers finally seek him out beneath the cotton and take his cock firmly in hand. Like a dam breaking in the onslaught of a storm, David’s control seems to slip as skin meets skin. His hand is taking long pulls of Patrick’s cock as his mouth moves to his throat, teeth and tongue torturing the sensitive skin there as Patrick feels every cell in his body careen towards a very near, very inevitable climax. The muscles in his thighs are straining as his body clenches, pleasure and over-sensitivity and raw emotion wrenching something free as he comes in David’s hand, his cry from both pleasure and relief as his fingers card through David’s hair. David’s lips are now leaving soft, breathy kisses on his neck, up along his jaw and finally against his mouth. Patrick is sure he can feel a small smile there before David pulls back to look down at him.

“You okay?” he quietly asks, his hand still curled almost possessively around Patrick’s now spent cock.

Smiling up at him, Patrick nods, having trouble at first to find his voice before answering, “More than okay.” As if to punctuate how okay he in fact is, he bumps his hips up off the mattress, groaning as his still sensitive cock presses into David’s palm. Grinning, David gives him another squeeze before sliding his hand free, looking around for somewhere to clean himself up.

“Use my shirt,” Patrick offers, struggling while still half covered by David to tug the white undershirt up and over his head. Patrick can feel his cheeks burn at David’s naked perusal of his now bare chest, knowing he isn’t the most athletic guy in the world, just hoping he’s appealing enough. He’s never had to compare physiques with a guy in this kind of scenario before and he feels suddenly shy. But David wipes some of those fears away as he runs his now clean hand down between Patrick’s pecs, fingers tangling in the few wiry hairs there before moving to toy with one of his nipples. Patrick’s breath hitches as David leans in and takes his other nipple between his lips, tongue and teeth working together in delicious, reverent torture.

“I want…” he begins to say, but David’s tongue swirls the thoughts straight from his head. He wants to cry out in protest when David lifts his head, pupils blown wide as he gives Patrick a questioning look.

“What? What do you want?” he asks, as one of his hands snakes beneath Patrick’s back to slide into the back of his pants and take a firm grip of Patrick’s ass.

It takes Patrick half a minute to formulate words, with David looking at him the way he is and his hands touching him in ways that have before now only existed in Patrick’s shower time fantasies.

“I want to touch you, too,” he says, free from embarrassment, full of a deep, curious need he’s never felt in any sexual situation he’s ever experienced before now.

David is kissing him again now, lips sliding against his with urgency as he rolls them on the mattress, dragging Patrick with him and on top of him without breaking the kiss. There’s a piece of Patrick that realizes a move like that only comes with practice, but he can’t let his own inexperience cloud this moment. Not when David is still kissing him like he needs to do so to survive and both of his hands are inside the back of Patrick’s pants, dragging his hips down onto David’s impressive erection. The press of their bodies succeeds in bringing Patrick’s cock back to life, but he wants to focus on David now. Using his new position, Patrick leans back with his hands on David’s chest, feeling an immediate rush of awareness when his ass perfectly cradles David’s still denim trapped cock as he sits back on David’s thighs.

David stops moving, eyes warm and somewhat sleepy as Patrick takes a long, appreciative look at the man beneath him. There’s dark hair circling David’s nipples and creating an enticing trail down and into his jeans and wiry muscles Patrick wants trace with his tongue. So he does. Leaning down, he readjusts, burying his nose in the hollow of David’s throat as his lips experimentally taste the warm skin of David’s chest. David’s groan of approval vibrates Patrick’s entire body and he smiles against David’s skin, confidence surging as David’s hands tighten on his lower back and one of his legs traps Patrick’s thigh.

“Stevie is my new favorite person,” Patrick mumbles, lips twitching as the coarse hair on David’s nipple tickles his nose.

“Your current position would prove otherwise,” David argues, his ring laden hand curling around the back of Patrick’s head in what Patrick takes as a silent request to not stop doing what Patrick is now doing with his tongue. Loving the way David’s hips have begun to roll up into his stomach each time he sucks David’s nipple between his teeth, he does it again, this time snaking a hand between them to palm at David’s dick on the upward rise.

Patrick lifts his head, waiting for a few long moments before David’s eyes open to meet his. It’s only then that he begins to work open David’s jeans, fumbling somewhat because he doesn’t want to break David’s gaze.

“You’re my favorite person, David,” he says honestly, foregoing their banter for raw truth as he finally gets David’s pants unzipped enough to get his hand inside. It’s the first time he’s touched a dick that wasn’t his own and it’s admittedly a bit odd, but when he feels David swell beneath his touch it’s a total rush. And he wants more. Curiosity and his own unerring confidence has him moving further down the bed, his knees bracketing David’s thighs as he tugs David’s pants and boxers down enough to free David’s cock completely. Glancing up at David, he sees that he’s watching him, eyes dark, tongue darting out to wet his lips. As Patrick takes David’s cock in hand, David’s mouth falls open on a moan and Patrick swears he could come again just watching this. As his hand begins to move, he keeps his eyes on David, adjusting the speed and strength of his grip as David’s breath quickens and his hands reach up to grip the headboard. Fuck, this can’t actually be happening, but it is and Patrick wants everything all at once. Watching David writhe on the bed because of what Patrick is doing is the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he laughs internally at himself for ever questioning if he was gay.

“Patrick, feels so...good…fuck...” David moans, his hands now reaching down for Patrick and dragging him up by his neck. Fumbling with his pants, Patrick quickly pulls out his own cock before sliding back on top of David, groaning into his mouth as David pulls him into a breathy kiss. They are inartfully rutting against one another now, both searching for friction in whatever form they can get. Somehow, David manages to take control, aligning their bodies so as they rock their cocks slide together, the silky heat of David’s cock and crisp hair on David’s belly a delicious contrast he knows he will never get enough of as long as he lives. David comes first, his hips bucking up into Patrick’s as his legs wrap around Patrick’s thighs, holding him close as he swells between them. The power Patrick feels at triggering David’s release is enough to have him coming soon after, his body so spent he melts into David, face dropping onto the pillow beside David’s neck.

He turns his head so he can nuzzle his face into David’s skin, wondering how he’s gone this long in his life never having experienced something as amazing as that. Wrung out, physically and emotionally, he can’t seem to stop himself from holding David just a little tighter, his breath calming just a bit when he feels David hold him back just as tight.

It’s dark in the apartment when he wakes, somehow underneath the covers with David’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist. He doesn’t remember having fallen asleep or what, if anything, was said before he did. All he knows is he feels...right...maybe for the first time in his life. His world that had always felt just a bit off its axis feels somehow aligned.

The man responsible is snoring softly behind him, the rings on his fingers cool against Patrick’s belly and his knee wedged between Patrick’s legs. And oh god, Patrick is happy. And dangerously on the edge of falling in love. Or maybe he’s already fallen, but it’s too soon for all that. So, he just closes his eyes and lets things be as they are. Perfect in this moment that no one can take away.

Smiling into the pillow, he whispers quietly into the dark the one thing he would have said to David if he hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Thank you, David.”


End file.
